


You Make Me Smile Like The Sun

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: The AtsuHina Files [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Married Pro Volleyball Players, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Shouyou laughs. The sound of it causes Atsumu's heart to skip a beat. This laugh is different than others, than the ones he let loose during practice or games. It's the kind of laugh that perfectly suits the mood, where they stay in bed late and love life with their whole beings.(Or; Atsumu enjoys married life.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: The AtsuHina Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953907
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	You Make Me Smile Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atsuhinabliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuhinabliss/gifts).



The draw of curtains sounds off like a canon in the otherwise silent room. But true wakefulness does not acquire until the bed dips on his left side and his love snuggles up to him before sighing in content. He turns to his side, throwing one leg over smaller hips for good measure while sliding his hand into thick wavy hair.

“Mh’what time is it?” He could raise his head and look with his own eyes at their alarm clock, but that would mean using unnecessary energy and muscles on what is supposed to be their day off from training.

“Doesn’t matter,” is pressed into his chest. ~~Ain’t that the truth?~~ “Getting in late means staying in bed late.” There’s a shift before he feels a grip on his sleep shirt. “Forgot to close the curtains last night though.”

He does crack an eye open at that. Damn. “Sorry, honey.” A pleasant chuckle vibrating against his chest kickstarts a giddy feeling in his stomach. Cheesy terms of endearment almost always cause laughs between them. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” 

At this, he does turn his head to look into the eyes of the love of his life and that giddy feeling in his stomach intensifies. If someone told him 10 years ago he would be married to the embodiment of the literal sun, he’d laugh them off and go on about his day. But here he is, married nearly one full year with three amazing years of established love and trust leading to mornings like these right behind him.

“‘Sumu, you’re doing it again.”

Grinning, he removes his hand from that beautiful orange hair and cups a smooth cheek; his thumb tenderly stroking the delicate skin beneath a stunning brown eye. Yeah, he knows he’s doing it again. He can’t help it. 

But he decides to tease anyway. “Doing what again, Shouyou?”

"Looking at me like I'm - "

" - the greatest thing since sliced bread. You bet!"

Shouyou laughs. The sound of it causes Atsumu's heart to skip a beat. This laugh is different than others, than the ones he let loose during practice or games. It's the kind of laugh that perfectly suits the mood, where they stay in bed late and love life with their whole beings. 

He watches Shouyou reach up to rub his eye and can't help but stare at the white gold, three-jeweled band upon his ring finger. There's no proper lighting in the room because the curtains are closed, but when the sunlight hits the band, it catches the attention of everyone nearby. There is a smaller, simpler (but no less beautiful) band behind it - the engagement ring, a perfect set.

Like them. 

“Mh’Love you.”

Atsumu smiles. “Love you, too.” He rolls over, caging Shouyou against the sheets. Time seems to slow down as they stare at each other, the distance between their faces - their mouths - shortening.

Shouyou tilts his chin up just enough that their lips brush for a moment before Atsumu presses against him more firmly, their lips slotting together perfectly. Kissing Shouyou is a blessing every time he swears with every fiber of his being. The younger man’s lips are soft and there is still the faint taste of watermelon chapstick he applied before bed.

Licking the crease between Shouyou’s lips allows him access. 

Immediately, his husband (the excitement about saying that will never fade) pulls back and laughs. “Goodness gracious, our morning breath is bad.”

Atsumu didn’t even notice if he’s honest.

"Aw, come on - "

"No more kissing until we brush our teeth." 

"Shouyou," he whines again.

He starts peppering kisses all over Shouyou's face with intense focus on his cheeks and nose. That sunny laugh associated with his husband (husband!) erupts seconds later. The room is filled with ’light‘ despite the closed curtains. 

"No!" Shouyou manages over his own laughter.

Atsumu pulls back and pouts. "Please?"

Smaller, tanned hands reach up to cup his cheeks; there's a slight chill from Shouyou's wedding ring. Shouyou smiles and pulls him closer, but rather than kissing him on the lips again, Atsumu receives a peck on the nose. "Brush your teeth~"

Atsumu huffs playfully and pulls away. "Tease."

"For you? Yeah." At this, Shouyou pats his cheek gently and rolls to a sitting position. Then, with a grin, he playfully slaps Atsumu’s behind. “Alright, up and at it.” He heads for their bathroom, a skip in his steps.

“Rude!” Atsumu yells after him. “Mean! Not even a proper kiss for your husband!”

A full minute passes before Shouyou appears again leaning against the entryway of the bathroom, Atsumu's damp, toothpaste filled toothbrush in his hand. “If you hurry up, I’ll let you join me in the bathtub~”

Atsumu is on his feet before he knows it and rushes towards Shouyou who just laughs gleefully when the bathroom door is slammed shut and locked.

The sound of fierce brushing quickly follows.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/unpretty_barbie?s=09)   
> 


End file.
